Zombies Ate My Mutian
by Kagome Rogue Shizoru
Summary: What happens when the town is over ran by Zombies, inspired by the movie... Shawn of The Dead.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, so while I was watching Shawn on The Dead for the 5th time in a row, I came across this idea in the back of my mind. At first I was going to do these long thought out chapters and take a lot of time. But now that feeling is gone and I plan on adding what I want when I want. So I'm not placing a word amount limit on myself for this one guys! If I feel like making it 200 words, then so be it, if I feel the need for 5,000 words, more the better eh? Well lets get going hum.

Chapter One: Great Minds, Watch Zombies

The X-gang were seated in the rec. Room watching a scary movie marathon. Kitty hid her face in Kurt's chest, literally, and screamed. The group snickered at her antics and watched the movie. "Guys..." Kitty wined now eyes shut tightly facing the group. "I like so hate scary movies! Can't we like, watch something else?" 

"No way Kat." Bobby said with a smile. "If you don't like it go to bed." 

"But, it's like only 8:00." Kitty crossed her arms over her chest. At the time Jean and Scott walked in the room.

"Hey Kitty, me and Scott are going into town if you want to come. We were going to go to Boarders then Wendy's." She added. "Anyone else is welcome too." She added not wanting to exclude anyone. (((Oh my God I'm being nice about Jean and Scott! I've died!))) 

Everyone besides Kitty waved a hand to dismiss the idea and continued munching on popcorn and watching the movie.

Kitty got up and followed the two to Scott's car. The drove off talking about books and homework.

- Brotherhood -

Lance sat in front of the TV watching the latest rental from Blockbuster, a horror movie dealing with zombies. Wanda rolled her eyes at the thought. "Lance, why do you always have a stupid Zombie movie in?" She sat down on the chair of the arm. "They are not real."

"They could so become real." He fired back. "We have to be ready."

"No way they are real. The dead cannot walk, or eat flesh. So get over it." 

"I know, lets bet. 20 bucks and I'll clean the house if I lose."

"Deal, now how are we going to tell?"

"Easy, you hex a cemetery."

"What, are you crazy. That wont work."

"Lets try it out then Wanda. If I win though, you have to... do my homework."

"Deal." Wanda said standing and holding out her hand. The shook and headed out the door to the nearest cemetery.

- Bayville Cemetery -

Wanda hexed the lots and then waited. Nothing happened. "See, I told you." Wanda said smugly and Lance groaned. "Pay up." She held out her hand and he laid a twenty in it.

"Fine, you won." He muttered and they turned walking off.

- Wendy's -

Scott finished off his fries and the girls sipped on sweet tea and ate their salads. The trio laughed and talked quietly so as o not upset the others around. He smiled and waited for them to finish before the headed out the door back towards the car. A man grabbed Scott by the collar and Scott pushed him away. "I haven't got any spear change." He replied in a grumble. Scott hissed in pain as the man bite into his shoulder and Jean turned in shock.

A/N: So was going to add more yet I am kicked off. So till next time, goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

Zombies Ate My Mutant

Chapter 2:

-Wendy's-

"Oh my gawd!" Kitty yelled. "He bit you!"

"I know!" Scott yelled kicking the man off. "Jean- are you ok?"

Jean held her head tightly kneeling on the walkway by Wendys. "So Hungry…"

"We just ate." Kitty commented. "Scott was just attacked. Focus on –"

"Not me!" Jean hissed. "Them." She pointed a finger towards a crowd of bloody people. Scott gathered up Jean and Kitty followed his lead to the car.

"This can't be happening! Ahhhhh!" kitty screamed as her flip-flop broke and she fell face forward on the pavement.

"Kitty come on!" Scott yelled getting Jean in the car.

"Coming!" Kitty kicked her shoe off and ran to the car hopping inside.

-Xavior's Manor –

Rogue sat beside Kurt watching the last of their Scary Movie Marathon, they were all that was left after the five movies. Rogue stretched almost ready to turn in – but it wasn't going to happen in seemed.

'X-men! Meet me in the danger room now!' Xavier's voice filled the X-Mens heads waking them up. It took ten minutes for the X-Men to dress in their suites and get to the danger room.

"Whats up Professor?" Iceman asked with a yawn.

"I'm afraid I have bad news, I can't believe I'm saying this…Bayville has been attacked and over ran by Zombies."

Twenty-Four eyes stared at him unblinking. "Uh, no disrespect Professor but, have you been watching to much TV?" Magma smiled lightly.

"I assure you I am not crazy. I've tracked the reason for this… event to one of the brotherhood, Scarlet Witch, she has hexed a graveyard, she had a bet going with Avalanche."

"Oh great!" Nightcrawler laughed throwing his hands into the air.

"I'm afraid it gets worse." Xavier continued. "I am not a zombie expert but I do believe they are feasting on the living and turning them into Zombies as well."

"We have to get Scarlet Witch to undo the hex." Storm looked around to the others.

"If she can." Xavier added.

"If not?" Wolves bane questioned.

"We must destroy the zombies and try to contain the city until we can fix the issue." Xavier answered.

"So we need to get to the brotherhood and tell Wanda she needs to fix the mess." Rogue spoke up and gave a shrug.

"Yes, but I don't know how safe it is out there." Xavier held his head.

"When have we ever known how safe it was?" Wolverine laughed.

"Let's split up." Storm spoke up once more. "I don't think we should all go incase one team doesn't… make it."

"A good idea. I want everyone to have communicators." The group nodded. "Storm, Wolverine, Rogue and Nightcrawler will you four go?" The four nodded. "If you get in trouble give us a shout. Don't be fooled these creatures are no longer friends from school or the bars. Don't be afraid to use your powers, but watch for the living and help if you can. If you have to split up go in groups of two."

-Brotherhood-

"I told you it'd work!" Lance breathed. "Now fix it."

"Why didn't I think of trying to un-hex them while they were feasting off Fred and Todd?!" Wanda lost focus on the door and a creature entered. Lance knocked off its head and Wanda focused back on the door, as nearly a hundred zombies tried to break through.

"Shit Wanda, why'd you do it if you couldn't undo it?!"

"I didn't think it'd work!"

-Road-

"Scott!" Jean yelled as the car went off the road onto the sidewalk and right into the library. "Scott. Scott!" Jean checked for a pulse even though she knew he was dead. A mistake, he bit into her neck and Jean screamed.

Kitty screamed as the zombies surrounded the car and reached for her, she phased through their grips and ran. "This can't be happening!" Kitty cried running towards the manor.

-Magneto's Base-

"Go find my daughter." Magneto spoke to the group, they nodded and left.

"So sis is behind this?" Pietro asked looking freaked out.

"I believe so, stay here with me."

"No problem there." Pietro muttered and looked out the small window as the others left.


End file.
